themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo City ( Florida )
"In God We Trust" -Tagline Kaijudo City is a fictional city that is the main setting of The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo and the state for all Floridian lived and also They are known as the Sunshine civilization and also the Kaijudoa shared races with them and become supported also their element is Light also the Five civilizations shared their races of creatures to them, but that also their city state dragon was Sun Dragon and even They shared race to the Light civilizations when as also the Light King was very happy about the humans have offer their races to them and Kaijudoa are their best Ally Florida Profile Affiliations: Ryugakure/Otogakure/Tobikakure Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons/???/???/???/??? Element: Civilization: Light Clans: Light Goverment Military Allies Kaijudoa Demaica Freljord Piltover Bundle City Ionia Zaun Bilgewater Noxus Atlantis Mount Targon Icathia Shurima Enemies Metarex World Metarex World is the enemy to Kaijudo City but even as also that Metarex try to destroy Astral World and Barian World which is Earth's best alllies in the entire planet and the Metarexs Army is also able destory the world and planets around the galaxy but that even also Metarex Army destory The Great Orion Cray Chaotica Huntika Dragonspyre Relations Relation with Demacia Florida's relations with Demaica is quite also known that both City States are the Civilizations Duelists in the World of Kaijudo, but not when Noxus try to invade Ionia also for that Florida formed alliance with Demaica to help the needy and weak and also later Demiaca and Florida trade with goods and weapons for behalf of their land and Kumogakure's later that it happen Wuya led the Heyjudo Dragons to attack and take over their city which also was helped by Tiera and the Kaijudo Dragons to defeat her sister who once was the Heylin Witch even not when Freljord formed an alliances with both states also so is Florida and Demaica Relation with Zaun Relation with Ionia Relation with Bundle City Relation with Freljord Relation with Bilgewater Relation with Piltover Relation with Noxus Fiore's relations with Noxus is unknown, but when not all the City States come for the peace treaty in the Kaijudo City war, but also Noxus was forged by Demacia that they can't sign the treaty with noticed from the Florida Wizard Saints even it happen during the Kaijudo City State war, also for by the time Piltover told the Demacia that They could sign the treaty if Noxus wants to sign it and when but that They was being defend by the Piltover because of Demaica's jealousy which can be known Relation with Atlantis Relation with Kaijudoa Relation with Mount Targon Relation with Icathia Relation with Shurima Mayor ??? Kages First Raikage ( temporary ) Second Raikage ( former ) Third Raikage ( formally ) A ( formally ) Mera Garcia ( former ) Peoples Floridians Wizards Warriors Knights Demaican Freljordian Noxian Zaunite Piltovian Ionian Bilgewatian Bandleian Champions Associated Champions Clans/Mythological Beasts/Beasts Lugo Clan - Guardian Leviathan Hyūga Clan - Thief Phoenix Quick Clan - Samurai Ifrit Orochi Clan - Pirate Orochi Uzumaki Clan - Thief Zirago Uchiha Clan - Archer Gargoyle Dai Clan - Bandit Golem Yūhi Clan - Ronin Dragoon Hatake Clan - Pirate Kraken Note Clan - Ninja Salamander Rivera Clan - Gladiator Bahamoote Okamoto Clan - Berserker Behemoth Walker Clan - Gaurdian Garudas Beall Clan - Berserker Byakko Sarutobi Clan - Samurai Pegasus Tribes Dragon's Claw Bear's Fang Team Villains Team Flare Team Galactic Team Magma Team Aqua Team Plasma Cities Downtown Kaijudo City Winter Park Locations Winter Park High School Winter Park Duel Masters School Winter Park Kaijudo School Jinjong's School of Creation Lobarchevsky Crops Cocoa Beach Ranger School UCF Winter Park Leo Duel School White Lotus Sentries Headquarter Kaijudo City Mall Kaijudo Temple The League of Legends Kaijudo City Federation of Free Alliances Kaijudo City Bank Kaijudo City Colosseum Kaijudo City Bus Station Kaijudo City Sunrail Station Kaijudo City Courthouse Kaijudo City Poilce Station ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Kaijudo City Jail Races Fire Elves Dragons Wisp Mermaids Mutants Animals Monsunos Spell Punks Spirits Pokemon Leprechaun Drakes Wyrm Celestial Spirit Fire Elemental Monster Dream Creature Unnamed Races Shared Races Earth Eater - Shared with Water Skyforce Champion - Shared with Light Demon Command Dragon - Shared with Drakness Gaial Command Dragon - Shared with Fire Jurassic Command Dragon - Shared with Nature Angel Command Dragon - Shared with Light Crystal Command Dragon - Shared with Water Evil Toy - Shared with Darkness Beast Kin - Shared with Nature Gillman - Shared with Cray Death Puppet - Shared with Darkness Arc Seraphim - Shared with Light and Nature Aquan - Shared with Water Cyber Lord - Shared with Water Drakon - Shared with Fire Tree Kin - Shared with Nature Celestial Dragon - Shared with Light Tsunami Dragon - Shared with Water Terror Dragon - Shared with Darkness Human - Shared with Fire, Light, Cray and Darkness Storm Patrol - Shared with Light Mecha Del Sol - Shared with Light Fire Bird - Shared with Fire Mecha Thunder - Shared with Light Enforcer - Shared with Light Trench Hunter - Shared with Water Gargoyle - Shared with Darkness Liquid People - Shared with Water Armored Dragon - Shared with Fire Dune Gecko - Shared with Fire Wisp - Shared with Planet Wisp Ghost - Shared with Darkness Rock Brute - Shared with Fire Shine Monster - Shared with Light Earthstrike Dragon - Shared with Nature Specter - Shared with Darkness Shadow Champion - Shared with Darkness Zombie - Shared with Darkness Flame Monster - Shared with Fire Tusker - Shared with Nature